Talk:Allosaurus/@comment-24519585-20140829152012/@comment-24323037-20140908044322
Okay... After I appeared to miss some hate to my name, time for a response. You have NOT seen the most recent version of protoceratops. Within recent times, my modelling has improved, and I can easyil see that that outdated model sucked. That was protoceratops V2. I've released a V7 by now. Before you hate someone, make sure to actually know what you are saying, or as I think you just said: "Dont reply so harshly then to the adddition of the model if you do not have all the relevant information you idiot...." All the other models... Well. I know helicoprion was, a fat, out of date, "shark." I have not released this yet, but I have a sleek, better mouthed, ratfish already made. I'm just waiting on the completion of... Well, you'll see. Kentrosaurus! The remake is not made yet, but at the time, I had different thoughts about modelling. I wanted it to be as different, but better as possible. Then, I wondered why it just didn't seem right. Now, the kentro remake is the next on my modelling list! You're 100% right about the tuatara, and actually, now that you mention it, a remake would be good! In the case of troodon, it's the same as protoceratops. My latest troodon (V4) is probably my best model for F/A. It's just my choices of colour that aren't the best. It's based on the deinonychus, and also the Planet Dinosaur Troodon. Unlike the proto remake, I completely remade this model, as the Derpodon sucks. Also, something I am REALLY annoyed about you saying, is about how I'm getting "Mad" about my models not being added. I know the argument you are talking about, but that wasn't about me not getting my models into the mod. While it may have involved that, it wasn't as in a "add my models or else" way. It was more in a "Do my models still have a chance of being added, and if not, why?" way. If it came through the wrong way, sorry. About primal craftage, yes I agree. Only ONE of those models won't be changed, but I have plans for texture remakes, as I don't like HD. So, how did this start again? Oh! Yes! My comment about how I don't think the allo is a good model! Well, I'd like to start, by saying that I had given contructive critism elsewhere, and was just stating, that I didn't like the model here, to keep the conversation going, but since you seem to be begging for why I don't, I'll give you 3 reasons! 1. It's neck is too thick forwards. It looks too much like an extention of the body, rather than a neck. 2.It's feet are too small. I have an allosaurus skeleton in my local museum, and those attributes are not right. 3. It's teeth are too long. They need to be moved up, further into the head (with some adjustments, so they don't stick out.) Happy now?